Shadows of the heart
by Nightfire1023
Summary: Takes place in Birth by sleep. Will be making sequels that connect to the other games as well. This follows the original polt of the game, even if I've added my own character into it, not much was changed.
1. Chapter 1

My character's name is pronounced Nay-A

* * *

I felt like I was floating, sinking down into a dark depth. I felt my body twist around and I opened my eyes. I was in a daze as I landed on my feet on a purple, gray, and black stain glass circle.

"Where..." I whispered. "Where am I?"

"You are within-" A silent voiced said.

"What?" I asked not hearing what the voice said.

I waited for a reply but none came. I moved my head around to try and find a sign of were I was. I opened my eye. I flipped my self on to my back and sat up.

"That dream again..." I mumbled to myself.

I looked out the window, it was still dark, knowing I wont fall asleep again I got off my bed and went for a walk outside. I headed towards the bench by the cliff, it was the place I went to, to relax and stuff like that. When I got to the bench I saw Terra, Aqua, and Ventus there, hanging out by the ledge, something we always did in our spare time, watching the horizon together. I walked up only catching part of the conversation they were having.

"You two would make the weirdest brothers." I heard aqua say to them.

"Huh?" The two boys asked confused.

"They would make the weirdest brothers." I said coming up from behind them.

We all just laughed and sat down on the ledge watching the horizon like always.

"Oh yeah."Aqua suddenly said and stood up. "Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow."

"I made us good luck charms." she said pulling out four star-like shaped charms.

She threw Terra an orange one, Ventus a green, she kept the blue one, and handed me a purple one.

"We get one too?" Ventus asked happily.

"Of course. One for each of us" Aqua told him while we held out charms in front of us.

"Thanks Aqua." I said.

Aqua started talking about a tree with star shaped fruit and how the fruit represented an unbreakable vow.

"Technically, I think you're suppose to make them with seashells." She said after explaining about the star tree. "But I did the best with what I had.

"Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra told her.

"Hey, what do you mean, "sometime"? Aqua asked while Ventus looked uncertain.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" He asked.

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it." She told him.

"Really? What?" Ventus asked getting a bit excited again.

"An unbreakable connection." She said holding her charm above her head.

"Besides Ventus." I spoke up. "What really makes a good luck charm a good luck is weather or not you believe that it's a good luck charm."

I hooked the chain of mine to my belt loop and put it in my pocket.

"Yeah, I guess your right." He said and put his away too.

The four of us stayed there for a bit longer before we all went back to our rooms.

* * *

The next day the four of us were in the castle were Terra and Aqua will be taking their Mark of Mastery exams. Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort were sitting in two of the three master thrown. Ventus and I were standing of the side while Terra and Aqua were standing in front of the two masters. Ventus looked nervous, and uncertain when he is looking at Master Xehanort but quickly snaps to attention when Master Eraqus walks down the step, I follow in suit and snap to attention to show respect. Master Eraqus looks at both Aqua and Terra before he addresses them.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery." Master Eraqus started.

"Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates... but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy- not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither." He told Terra and Aqua.

"But i'm sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark." He said looking back to Master Xehanort.

"I trust that you are ready" He finished.

"Yes" Terra and Aqua said with confidence.

"Then let the examination begin" Master Eraqus said and pulled out his own Keyblade.

Master Eraqus summoned a few balls of light and Terra and Aqua got into a ready fighting stance. All of a sudden the balls of light gained a dark misty ring around them. Everyone except Master Xehanort looked a bit shocked. But that didn't waver Terra and Aqua as they jump right in and started fighting the balls of light and dark. One of the corrupted balls floated over to us.

"Ven! Niea!" I heard Terra and Aqua call out.

Ven summoned his Keyblade and destroyed the floating ball.

"Don't worry about us. You two focus on the exam" Ven told them.

"But guys, you're in danger here! Go wait in your rooms" Aqua told us.

"No way! We've been looking forward to this- seeing you two become masters. We're not gonna to miss it now!" He told them.

"Yeah, we'll be fine Aqua" I told her.

"They can take care of themselves, they have been out there training just as hard as us" Terra told her.

Their exam continued as Ven and I defended ourselves and Terra and Aqua finished up the floating balls.

"That was unexpected.." Master Eraqus said after the exam was done.

"But one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial." He said.

Terra and Aqua walked to other ends of the room then walked to the middle, facing each other.

"Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winner- only truths, for when equal power clashes, their nature is revealed." Master Eraqus told them.

"Begin" He said.

Terra and Aqua started to fight each other, their keyblades clashing against one another. During the fight Terra's hand became covered in some dark purple mist, lucky he was able to get ride of it quickly. After a while Master Eraqus stopped the fight and began speaking.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision." Master Earqus started.

"Terra, Aqua, you both preformed commendably. However only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. but, there is always next time. That is all." He finished.

After he let that sink in for a second he turned to Aqua.

"Aqua, as our new Keyblade master, you are entitled to certain knowledge, please wait here for further instruction." He told her while Master Xehanort walked away.

Master Eraqus followed Master Xehanort to the next room and Ven and I ran over to Terra and Aqua.

"Hey..." Aqua started.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Ven told him.

"Yeah..." I trailed off not know what to say.

"The darkness... Where did it come from?" He asked himself.

"Sorry... but I need some time alone" Terra told us before walking away.

After Terra left the three of us, Aqua, Ventus, and I, went our separate ways for the time being. Ventus with to his room, I went to the ledge hoping to find Terra, and Aqua stayed behind to talk with Master Eraqus. I was watching the horizon when the emergency bell started ringing, I looked around trying to spot what was wrong before running to the castle. I ran into the castle and saw Terra and Aqua standing near the front, I ran over to them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We don't know, but have you seen Ven?" Aqua asked.

"No not since we left." I told her.

I spotted Master Eraqus behind the middle thrown, talking to a red gem in the back wall. When he walked back to us the three of us snapped to attention and listen to what he had to say.

"That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is master no more. But he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His council serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern- for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger. Not only from the forces of darkness as you may assume but also from a new threat- one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form- Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed"" He told us.

He then looks at the three of us before continuing.

"As wielder of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass the this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt is any connection and yet... this all troubles me." He tells us.

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra asked.

"So here we are. I need you three to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer then usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go, and fulfill your duty.

"Yes, Master." the three of us say.

Terra turns to leave but Master Eraqus stops him real quick.

"Terra. Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind." Master Eraqus told him

"What?" Terra asked.

"You must know, I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way, I would name you master in a second. but, how can I, when you are so obsessed with power? Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness. You must never forget." He tells Terra.

"Thank you, Master" Terra tells him bowing slightly.

"I swear... I will not fail you again." Terra told Master Eraqus before turning and leaving.

"Master, I'd best be on my way." Aqua tells Master Eraqus.

"Wait, Aqua." He calls her back as Ven ran through the hall and out side.

Master Eraqus motions me to the side so he and Aqua can talk in private, when they were down I was beckoned back over to him.

"Niea, I want you to stay here, I know you would much rather go with them but this is something they should do alone." He tells me.

"I understand, Master" I said and bowed slightly.

We followed Aqua outside to see them off. When we got out there we saw Ven on his Keyblade rider flying into the Lanes Between.

"No! He mustn't!" Master Eraqus said.

He turned to Aqua.

"You have to bring him back!" He told her.

"Don't worry, Master!" She tells him.

"Take Niea with you, you might need some help." He tells her.

"Also, Niea" Master Eaqus spoke up before we left. "I am making this your Mark of Mastery exam, Aqua will judge you" He tells me.

I looked at him in surprise and gave him a nod. I looked at Aqua and we both nodded to each other and ran forward. We stopped a little way away from each other and touched our armor, summoning our full bodyarmor. We threw our Keyblade up and they transformed into our Keyblade riders, we then took off into the Lane Between.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqua and I arrived at the first world, Castle of Dreams, we landed in front of a very big castle. Our Keyblades changed back into weapon form and we walked into the castle, about half way through though a beautifully dress lady ran past us with a man in blue chasing her.

"Aqua! Niea!" some one yelled above us.

We turned around and looked up only to find Terra, looking down at us from a balcony.

"Terra!" we said.

Terra ran down the steps to met us.

"Terra... Ven ran away from home." Aqua told him.

"What?" Terra asked.

"I think he left to go find you." Aqua told him. "Do you have any idea why?"

"No..." he told just but then it looked like he realized something.

"Actually... Just before I left, he tried to tell me something. I should have listened to what he had to say." he told us

"Oh..." Aqua sighed.

There was a moment of silence past.

"So... did you manage to locate Master Xehanort?" Aqua asked.

"No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light." Terra told her.

"Pure hears...filled with light..." Aqua repeated to herself.

"All I can tell you is that his search hasn't taken him here." Terra to her as he started to leave.

"All right. We'll stay and see if we can find more clues." Aqua told him.

"Okay. The Prince is in the ballroom ahead. He might have some answers." Terra told us.

"Thanks" Aqua said.

We turned to start heading up the stairs but Terra stopped us real quick.

"Aqua. Niea. You still have the same dreams?" he asked us.

"Well... Yes." Aqua told him.

"Same here" I told him with a smile.

"There's this girl here- her name is Cinderella. She made me realize how powerful it is just to believe. No matter how impossible things seem... a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness." he told Aqua.

Aqua gave him a encouraging nod.

"If you see her, give her my thanks." Terra told her.

"Will do" she tells him.

Terra turned and started walking toward the castle entrance again, this time leaving for good. Aqua and I turned to face the stairs again. Aqua whispered to her self about something. Aqua and I headed up the stairs to the ballroom. we passed a aged women and two, rather unattractive girls. I felt a bid flash of darkness as they walked by, it sent a shiver down my spine. Aqua noticed as well.

"Who are those ladies?" Aqua asked a man in blue running by.

I didn't here his answer because I was distracted by the darkness within that group. I walked around the ballroom as Aqua talked with the prince and the blue man. I walked up to a big window and looked out to the garden, I also saw my reflection, I leaned closer to the window and noted my markings have grown a bit darker then before, I never knew the meaning of my marks, Master Eraqus had a theory but he didn't want to test, nor has he told me what it was.

"Niea! Lets go!" I heard Aqua call to me.

I pull away from the window and follow Aqua out of the castle.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To lady Tremaine's house." She told me.

We walked in silence all the way to a big, old, and homey, manor. We walked up to the front door, hearing voices inside.

"As I feared. There is darkness here." Aqua mumbled to herself and summoned her Keyblade.

"Wait!" a voice called out and Aqua and I turned around.

"It's dangerous to fight the darkness with light, My dear." The voice said as a elderly women appeared.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked the women.

"Cinderella's Fairy godmother." The women told us.

"I appear to those who believe that dreams come true." she told us.

"Then we're honored." Aqua said.

"But why would you advise us not to fight the darkness with light?" Aqua asked.

"Strong rays of sun create dark shadows. Sadly Lady Tremaine and both her daughters are jealous of Cinderella's charm and beauty, qualities that appear to you as Light". Fairy Godmother told us.

"Jealousy is darkness. Light and Darkness go hand in hand. You can have one with out the other." Fairy Godmother finished.

"Then what should we do?" Aqua Asked.

"It's quite simple, dear." Fairy Godmother said.

One of Cinderella's friends is trying very hard to keep her light from fading. I want you to join little Jaq and help him." Fairy Godmother told us.

"We can do that." I said.

"You'll need a bit of my magic to help Jaq. Tell me when you ready." Fairy Godmother told us.

Aqua and I looked at each other and nodded to Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother pulled out her wand and said some words. Light and sparkles surround Aqua and I, I closed my eyes as the light got brighter. When I opened my eyes I was still standing in front of Fairy Godmother.

"What? Where's Aqua?" I asked looking around for my friends.

"Worry not child, I only wanted to talk to you about something." Fairy Godmother told me.

"Talk? Ok." I said a little weary.

"You understand the balance of light and darkness, Yes?" she asked.

"I suppose." I said.

"The light is the good and the dark is the bad, Right? We are suppose to fight the darkness with our light." I told her

"Well yes and no." she told me.

"What do you mean? I asked.

"Do you remember what I said early, about the Light and Darkness?" she asked.

"That one can't exist with with out the other, right? But what is that about.

"I sure you'll understand in do time, dear. But it's time for you to join your friend." She said swished her wand again.

This time taking me to Aqua, who was now small and standing on the stair railing decor.

"Aqua!" I said, getting her attention.

"Niea! There you are, what happened to you?" she asked.

"I was accidentally sent to the wrong place." I told her.

We watched the scene a bit more, the man in blue from before was about to before I felt a hand on my arm. Aqua had started fall, only to grab my arm, pulling me down with her. As we fell we also grew back to our original sizes, I landed hard onto my right arm and Aqua landed on top of me.

"Oof" I sounded when she landed on me.

Our fall caught the attention of everyone else in the room. Aqua moved off me.

"Oh..." Aqua said once she notice the attention in the room.

"Would it..." Aqua started.

"Can we try on the glass slipper?" I asked standing up.

"Hmm... I met you ladies at the place." Man in blue(does he have a name?) said.

"Unfortunately, neither of you are the lady the Prince is looking for." He told us.

"But we are girls. We should at least be giving a chance to try it on." Aqua argued standing up.

The aged women from before stepped forward a bit to address us.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" she asked in calm wrath.

"Their probably here to rob us!" said one of the unattractive girls behind her.

"Mother do something!" Said the other one.

The lady turned her head to the man in blue.

"Those girls don't live here. I have only two daughters. I believe we are finished here, Your Grace." The women said

The blue man however, wasn't swayed.

"Regardless, they mean no harm." he said and walked over to us.

"Here you go, my dears." he told us and held out the slipper.

"I'll go first, I guess." I said and started pulling a shoe off.

I grabbed the slipper and put it on my foot, at first it looked like a perfect fit, until it started swinging off my foot for being to loose.

"Oh well." I said and handed the slipper back to him.

"Your Grace..." A voice called.

"Please wait. May I try it on?" the voice asked.

I looked up to she a beautiful young women running down the stairs. I teared my eyes away from her and bent down to put my shoe back on. I stood back up to see the blue man walking over to the young women, only to trip over the older woman's foot. The glass slipper went flying and shattered onto the ground. The blue man started panicking but the younger women pulled out the broken slipper's match. I was happy watching this happy ending, but I felt another wave of darkness coming from the group of other girls in the room. I shook it off and followed Aqua outside. When we got outside we heard a scream and the man in blue came running back. Aqua ran up to him to find out what happened, I however ran passed them to go find Cinderella in the forest. I entered a clearing in the forest only to see Cinderella on the ground and Lady Tremaine and her daughters standing behind a pumpkin looking unversed. I jumped out of the way when exploding pumpkins rained down on me, I jumped over to Cinderella and threw myself over her to protect her from the bombs. Aqua entered the clearing and found me. I pulled myself off Cinderella and helped her up. Lady Tremaine was saying something but my head was shaking from the explosions.

"Go." I told Cinderella and pushed her away.

Aqua came by my side and we summoned our keyblades. Aqua and I moved towards the unversed and started attacking it, I was jumping around and using trees and platforms for long ranged attacks and springboards to get closer to the monster as I attacked, Aqua was using her own fighting style to attack. I would say I don't have a fighting style but Master Eraqus used to praise me for my abilities of copying movements as I watched them. So I started making a fighting style by combining the styles I've watched. I was always good at jumping and climbing so I worked that in to my fighting style and so far it has worked. I leaped toward the monster once more for a finishing attack. I dragged my keyblade across the top of it as I flew by but before I could land one of it's vines hit me, knocking me into a tree. The monster dispersed and I stood up rubbing the spot on I was hit.

"You okay?" Aqua asked walking over to me.

"I'm fine but my back will be sore for a while." I told her.

"Alright, Good job." Aqua told.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. No problem." I told her.

"Anyways let's fine Cinderella." I said and we walked away.

* * *

We were sitting on the pond's edge in front of the castle, near the gates, watching Cinderella and the Prince reunite. It was a happy scene and made me warm inside. I heard a small simmer of sound and turned my head to see that Fairy Godmother has reappeared.

"A pure hear filled with light..." Aqua said.

"It's strange, the Master taught us that darkness needs to be destroyed. But how, if not with light.?" Aqua said  
Fairy Godmother turned to her.

"Oh, my dears, you are to know. Experience more things and you'll find the answer. Just trust in your dreams." she told us.

After that we watch Cinderella with a smile on all of our faces. Aqua looked at me and started walking away, I followed and soon we found a spot where we could summon our Keyblade riders and armor but before we left, I spotted something on the ground. I crouched down to get a better look at it and saw that it was a light blue charm in the shape of a butterfly. Picking the charm up I put it in my pocket, next to my good luck charm. We jumped onto our riders and took off for the next world.


	3. Chapter 3

Aqua and I landed in a somewhat dark forest. We looked around and decided to follow a trail. We followed the trail all the way to a small cottage, where it looked like some rather small people were gather around something. We walked closer and I noticed that they were all crying.

"What has happened here?" Aqua asked.

One of the small men stood up.

"Poor Snow White... he said.

Aqua and I walked closer to get a better look at the 'coffin'. I heard Aqua quietly gasp and I however couldn't look away, I sensed something coming from her. I could only stare at the beautiful women in front of me, I was trying to figure out what I was sensing but it felt familiar for some reason. I snapped out of my trance when Aqua put her hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go Niea." she said and started walking.

We walked until we reached a castle and continued into the courtyard. We spotted a man standing near a well as we walked closer.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as we walked up.

"This castle- It's different somehow." He said, "And I can't find the princess or hear her beautiful voice."

"Was it all a dream?" he asked more to himself then us.

"Wait. You mean you know Snow White?" Aqua asked.

"Oh Yes, we met once." he told us, "It was a song that drew us together..."

"Has something happened to the princess?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so..." Aqua told him, "The wicked queen tricked her into eating a poisoned apple."

The prince jumped in shock.

"I must go to her!" he claimed, "Where is she?" He asked.

"In the woods guarded by seven kind dwarfs." I said.

"I will find her." He said, "Perhaps there's a way I can help."

The prince ran off toward the cottage. Aqua and I headed into the castle and entered a dark room. When I entered the room I felt odd.

"Something's not right." I heard Aqua whisper.

We looked around and spotted a mirror on the wall. As we got closer I looked at the twelve symbols on the wall. When we were in front of the mirror lighting flash and flames appeared, making us jump to a prepared position. A face appeared in the mirror shortly after the flames and Aqua and I jumped back but we were met with a bright, white, light. When the light cleared and we open our eyes we saw a glowing ball of light go into the mirror. We walked up to the mirror and was some how able to enter it. When we entered we were surrounded by black and purple smoke and a giant face mask. The mask launched orbs of darkness at us and we jumped and dodged the attacks. The mask kept multiplying, disappearing, and launching the orbs at us, I've been hit more then a few times but I could still fight. We finally defeated the mask and we were transported back out of the mirror.

"The Queen is gone, my service done. Adieu, O victorious ones." The mirror told us before his face faded away.

Aqua walked up to the mirror again and put her hand on it. She stayed there for a moment before beckoning over me as we left the castle. We walked all the way back to Snow White and the cottage, this time the prince was there. We stood next to them, view the sad site before us, paying our respect. The prince walked forward towards the princess, kissed her, and then bowed on one knee. After a moment, Snow White opened her eyes and sat up, like she'd been sleeping. The dwarfs were all joyous and dancing around, the Prince and Snow White were in each other's arms. I smiled as I relieved what I had sensed earlier was, it was light being over shadowed by darkness.

I looked at Aqua as she watched them, I could tell she was remember when Ventus was asleep for a long time, when he woke up. She was feeling the same thing now that she did then, hope and happiness. We watched Snow White kiss the seven dwarfs on the head and then leave with her prince. The dwarfs were happy as the left the cottage in the forest. We walked away but not before picking up a white charm, shaped like a flower, I found near a tree. Aqua and I soon after left. We summoned out rider and left for the next world.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqua and I landed in a rather dark place and started following the only trail we could find. We kept walking until we saw a dark castle loom in front of us. A small ball of light flew out of the castle and passed us over head.

"What's that?" Aqua asked as it flew by.

"No idea." I told her shaking my head.

"I think we had better get a looking inside." Aqua said and started walking towards the castle.

We wonder the castle a bit before we heard a familiar voice.

"There's no way Terra would hurt someone like that!" Ventus' voice claimed.

"You don't believe me? And another voice said, "That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily."

"He did?" Ventus asked in a mumble

"Ven!" Aqua yelled to our friend, "Don't be fooled!"

Aqua and I ran to Ven, Aqua had her Keyblade out, and I had my break blade out.

"Aqua!, Niea!" he said as we got closer.

"Terra Would never do that." I told him

"You know that as well as we do." Aqua told.

Ven agreed before our attention was drawn away by the fourth person, a lady with horns, in the room.

"Ahh... The can be most cruel, even amounts the closet of friends." The lady with horns said, "After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart."

"I'm sure You'll agree... Ventus...Aqua...Niea." she told us.

Aqua turned to Ventus

"The Master sent us." she told him.

"Ven... Let's go home." she said.

As Aqua talked to Ven, I kept an eye on the horned lady, making sure she didn't try anything.

"Ven!" I heard Aqua yell.

I turned to see Ven running out of the castle.

"I see you too wield a keyblade." I horned women told Aqua.

"How do you know about the Keyblade?" Aqua demanded.

"A source of power..." The horned women started, " A key that opens the hearts of men, of entire worlds... and allows to obtain anything and everything."

"Such a power I find most fascinating." she finished

I looked away, knowing what she said about Terra earlier, was true. Even Aqua understood what she was telling us.

"Yes. Now, my dears would you like to assist me, as well?" the horned women asked.

Aqua looked down before bringing her head back up

"Never!" she said and jumped back pulling her keyblade back out.

"And you?" the horned women asked me.

"Not likely." I said, swapping my break blade for my keyblade and getting in a defensive stance.

"I see, Xehanort was right. you are a most stubborn girl." She told Aqua

"And you are most loyal to your friends, no matter what side they are on." she told me.

"Master Xehanort?" I asked.

"How do you-" Aqua started to ask.

"It seems you need time to consider my offers. Fortunately, I have the perfect place." the horned women told us.

The horned women tapped her staff on the ground a bit hard and the next thing I know, we're falling into darkness. I landed on solid ground and stood up, I couldn't see Aqua, meaning we were separated. I looked at my surrounding, I was in a dungeon.

"Aqua might be in another cell. I need to find a way out of here." I told myself.

I walked around, searching for any exit until I came across the door to the cell. I backed up a bit and summoned my keyblade again. I point the key shaped blade at the lock of the door and my weapon glowed before unlocking my door. I pulled the door open and started running around the dungeon, trying to find Aqua. I turned a corner and ran into something hard, making me fall back. I looked up to see Aqua.

"Niea! Thank goodness your all right." she told me pulling me up.

I looked behind her to see a man.

"Oh, this is Prince Phillips." Aqua told me.

"Nice to met you." I told him with a bow

"Pleasures mine. Niea right?" he said

I nodded.

"Come on lets hurry." Aqua said and took off running.

The Prince and I followed Aqua into a room with glowing, purple walls. A crow flew over head and cawed at us. The purple walls fell, revealing a horde of monster on every side. I hit a few pig men with my keyblade and knocked them out. I knocked back a bird man who came at me. Soon, with the efforts from the three of us, the monsters were all defeated. We continued our run through the castle until we made it out. As we were running, a mass of thorns grew out of nowhere, probably the horned women's doing. We had to stop running on the bridge because the horned women appeared in front of us a with a green fire.

"Maleficent! What did Master Xehanort tell you?" Aqua demanded

"Such a pity, child, that you don't have Terra's gift for obeisance." the horned women, Maleficent, said, "Nor can you see how easy it was for him."

"Terra would never do anything to help you!" Aqua stated.

"Quite the contrary. He fully embraced the darkness within himself." Maleficent told her.

"Stop lying!" Aqua yelled.

"See for you self- all the power of Hell!" Maleficent said and turned herself into a big, black, dragon.

Aqua, the prince, and I all jumped out of the way of Maleficent's attacks, I was blocking attacks from her tail and attacking from behind while Aqua and the Prince attacked from the front keeping her attention.

"No!" I heard Aqua yell.

I looked over to her to see that she was stuck behind a wall of green fire and that the Prince was fighting alone. I was hit by Maleficent's tail in my moment of distraction. I flew over the bridge's short wall, I maneuvered myself in the air and summoned my Breaker Blade. I changed my changeable weapon to long distance mode by separating it in half and throwing one half into a nearby thorny stalk. I used the momentum of my fall to swing my self back up to the bridge only to see the prince defeat Maleficent. After Maleficent falls all the thorns disappears and the darkness disperses. I landed on the bridge and pulled my Breaker Blade back. The Prince started running up to the now beautiful white and blue castle. Aqua and I stayed behind with the now weak Maleficent.

"It's the power of true love that defeated you." Aqua told the sorceress.

"I will no be defeated by something as insignificant as love." she replied.

"You don't even know the first thing about it." I said

"You were to clouded by darkness to see that there's something greater." Aqua told her.

Aqua paused, looking at the castle behind us before turning back to Maleficent.

"Try all you want, but you'll never defeat a heart filled with light." Aqua finished.

"Perhaps..." Maleficent said. "But remember one thing- as long as there's light, there will be darkness."

And in time, many more will be drawn to it." the sorceress said. "Then they will all belong to me!"

Maleficent let out a laugh before disappearing into a green mist of flame. Her laugh lingering as Aqua tried stopping her departure. Aqua mumbled something to herself that I didn't catch. I was thing about what Maleficent said, the if there is light there is darkness. Fairy god mother said something similar, like it there is darkness than there will always be light. I took one last look at the castle before Aqua and I left to the lanes between. During our trip to the next world, we saw Terra in front of us. Without even speaking we both speed up to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5

Aqua and I landed in a rather pretty courtyard. We looked around. I didn't see anything but Aqua took of running. I followed shortly behind. She ran up to a duck in a blue coat, who had a walking cane.

"Excuse me." Aqua called to the duck. I'm terribly sorry to bother you sir."

The duck stopped and called Aqua a 'Well mannered lass.' but didn't seem bothered by being stopped. She got on on knee to be more of the duck height.

"We are looking for a who's not from around here." She told the duck. "Have you seen him?"

"Hmm, I think I know just who you're talking about." The duck told us. "He scampered off toward yon castle in a right hurry."

"Thank you so much." Aqua said.

I gave the duck a respectful nod and he gave a small chuckle before going on his way. Both Aqua and I looked towards the castle before starting towards it. We walked up the step when we heard a young girl scream. A small girl, with dark red hair, holding flowers ran by with unversed chasing her.

"No!" Aqua yelled, "Run!"

I little girl became trap between a wall and the unversed. I unversed disappeared for a moment, letting the girl run over to us before more showed up. The girl stood between Aqua and I as we got ready to fight the unversed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl touch Aqua's Keyblade. One of the unversed jumped up for an attack but a mouse with a starry Keyblade came out of no where and dispersed the attacking unversed. He told us to get the girl to safety. I nodded and picked up the girl while Aqua questioned the mouse on why he had a Keyblade.

"Aqua, let's go." I said.

We both ran, I held the girl while the mouse took care of the unversed.

"Niea, keep going." Aqua told me, "I'm going back to help."

I gave her a nod and took the girl around the corner. I set the girl down and watch the fight, making sure the unversed didn't come after the girl. Once the fight ended the girl and I walked back to the mouse and Aqua.

"Thank you." Aqua told the mouse.

Aqua introduced herself to the mouse. I did the same. The mouse did the same, said his name was Mickey and that he was training under Master Yen Sid. While Aqua and Mickey talked I was check up on the girl. She seemed to have no injuries, and I could sense light from her. A bright flash took my attention and Mickey was gone saying he'll see us soon while flying in a chaotic sparkle.

"Here!" I girl said, holding out flowers to the both of us.

She said she picked them for us as a thank you. I took the ones held out for me.

"Thanks." I told the girl. "These are quiet pretty."

"My name's Kairi." she told us. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Aqua told her. "I'm Aqua, and this is Niea."

"Hello." I said, giving a small nod.

Aqua was about to ask about the light when a women called for Kairi, it was her Grandma. Before Kairi left, Aqua casted a protect charm on her. Kairi waved bye before walking away.

"Kairi..." Aqua said. "Something tells me we didn't run into by accident."

"You sensed that as well?" I said.

We walked to the steps of the castle. I was enjoying the view before both Aqua and I saw and unversed fly by. Aqua and I chased the unversed. We lost is in a small courtyard. We looked around a saw a broken door way. We both ran towards it. We kept running and ended up meeting Ven and Terra.

"Ven!" both Terra and Aqua said.

"Terra! Aqua! Niea!." Ven exclaimed when he saw us.

We all summonded our Keyblades as three mechanical looking unversed flew over head. The three unversed came together to make a bigger, more humanoid one. With all four of us working together, it didn't stand a chance. We quickly took it down and executed a final attack. Aqua, Terra, and Ven jumped up. Aqua slashed downward while I jump and slashed upwards. Then the two boys slashed across the monster. The four of us landed still ready, in case the wasn't enough. The unversed fell to pieces before dispersing in and dark cloud of mist.

"Got 'im" Terra said as we all ran towards Ven

"We make a good team." Aqua said.

"Sure do." Was Ven's reply.

"I could of done without getting hit this time." I said rubbing my bruised arm.

"Oh yeah!." Ven popped up. I got you guys these tickets."

Ven held out four tickets.

"For what?" Terra asked.

"Life time passes to Disney Town." Ven said handing one to each of us.

"He said to take two grown ups and a friend." Ven said in a bit of a childish voice.

He hand me the other 'Kid's' pass.

"You mean us?" Aqua asked.

That cause both Terra and her to chuckle.

"Face Ven." I said. "We are kids."

"Listen to me Ven..."Aqua spoke up. "We need to get you home-."

"It's okay, Aqua." Ven told her. "Trust me. That guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again."

I don't know why, but this cause a spur with Terra. The oldere boy grabbed Ven's shoulder.

"You saw the boy in the mask?" Terra asked Ven.

"Y-yes." Ven told his, a bit counfused.

Terra said. 'Vanitas'.

"Ven." Terra said. "Let Aqua and Niea take you home."

"No Way." Ven said, definitely. "I wanna go with you guys."

"You can't." Terra told him. "We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt."

"What about Niea then!" Ven complained. "She gets to go!"

"Niea is here and orders from Master Earqus, Ven." Aqua told him. "But once we get you home she will stay as well."

I didn't complain, it wasn't my place to decide if I go with them.

"And what is this dangerous task, Terra? Aqua asked. "It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do."

"It might be a different route." Terra said. "But I'm fighting the darkness."

"I'm not so sure." Aqua said. Niea and I have been to the same worlds you have, and seen what you've done."

I didn't look at Terra as Aqua carried on.

"You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness." Aqua told the brown haired boy.

Ven wasn't happy with what he said.

"Listen to yourself, Aqua." Ven yelled at her. "Terra would never-"

Ven was cut off by Terra.

"You mean you've been spying on me?" Terra asked Aqua. "Is that what he said to do? The Masters orders?"

"He was only-" Said but didn't finish and she looked away.

"Aqua.." Ven mumbled.

"And what of Niea?" Terra asked. "Why is she with you?"

Aqua didn't say anything, and neither did anyone else before Terra spoke up again.

"I get it." Terra said before walking away.

"Terra!" Ven said and chased after him.

"Just stay put." Terra told, more rather yelled at Ven, stopping the blonde boy. "I'm on my own now. All right?"

Terra carried on walking.

"Terra, please! Listen!" Aqua said, trying to stop her friend. "The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried."

Terra didn't stop and Ven was upset with Aqua.

"You're awful, Aqua." Ven told her.

I don't think either boy saw that Aqua was holding the good luck charm she made.

"So now you know the truth." Aqua told Ven. "But the Master loves Terra, and you know that too."

"Were you also "ordered" to take me home?" Ven asked.

Aqua didn't say anything.

"Aqua..." Ven started. "Now that your a Keyblade Master, You've let it go to your head."

Ven Paused.

"I'm gonna to go find Terra." Ven told Aqua befroe he ran off.

"And what of you, Neia?" Aqua asked.

"What about me?" I asked. "I believe in the Master just as much as you do."

"Do you think being made Master has gotten to my head?" She asked.

"Nope." I said, shocking her. "You have doubt in yourself to let it go to your head."

She didn't say anything.

"You are a kind and fair person, Aqua." I told her. "Master is afraid of the darkness. Which is why he sent you after Terra."

Aqua, again, didn't say anything and just stood there thinking.

"Thank you, Niea." Aqua told me.

I just gave her a nod.

Aqua mumbled our friends names to herself before we carried on. We were walking on a street when and elderly man came out of no where saying something about how he predicted two more would come and something about a book. Before we could say anything he told us to come in. Aqua and I just gave each other a look before following the old man. Aqua read the book the man was talking about, which she disappeared into.

"Are you not going to join her?" the old man asked.

"No." I told him. "I do not seek to unlock my inner most abilities. I will unlock them in my own time, when they are ready."

"You seem to be very wise for a person your age." he told me. "My name is Merlin."

"I'm Niea." I told him.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked.

"Certainly." I replied.

The two of enjoyed some quick tea. Aqua was quickly done and then we both went to go fine Terra. We ran to the big courtyard, the one we first arrived in. We stopped when we entered the courtyard because of a masked boy. Before we could say anything a shadow appeared next to me and it explode and I was knocked to the side, away from Aqua. My vision spun and the next thing I know I was closing my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes to Aqua shaking me.

"Niea!" She exclimed before hugging me.

"Ow, too tight." I said and pushed her away.

I looked around and didn't see the masked boy.

"Where's the masked boy?" I asked.

"I beat him in a fight and he ran off." Aqua told me.

"Aqua!" we heard Ven yell as he ran over to us.

I stood up while Ven explained that he found Terra and the the brown haired boy left.

"Then I can't stay here." Aqua said.

"Let go with you, Aqua." Ven said.

"No, Ven." Aqua told him, "Do as I say and go home."

Ven looked down.

"Why won't you let me?" Ven asked her.

"I don't want to put you in harm's way, or Niea for that fact." Aqua told him.

Aqua put her hands on Ven's shoulders.

"You understand?" she asked him.

Aqua turned to me

"I want you to take Ven home." She told.

Before I could say anything Aqua transforming into her armor and left.

"We'll leave when you are ready Ven." I told him.

Ven went to go sit against the wall, he pulled the wooden Keyblade, Terra made. I remember the Terra gave him that. Ven had lost to Terra in a training fight once again and was a little upset. I was sitting on the ledge above him. Ven started spinning it around and two boys walked past me, but he dropped it on the third try. The wooden Keyblade landed at the feet of the two boys, who had walked down the ramp where Ventus was sitting nearby. One of the boys pick false blade up. This boy and bright ready hair, a white shirt with an pale orange vest, a yellow bandanna and tan pants. What caught my attention was his striking teal eyes. The red-head moved the wooden blade around before turning to Ventus.

"This yours?" He asked Ven.

"Lea, we don't have time for this." the other boy spoke up.

The other boy had blue hair, dark blue jacket with a moon on it and white pants.

"Lighten up Isa." Red-head, Lea told his friend. "It's will only take a sec."

Lea walked toward Ven.

"You still play with toy swords?" Lea asked Ven. "That's cute."

He drop the wooden blade,

"Now this right here." Lea said and pulled out two Frisbees. They were black with what looked like bombs on them. "Tada! What do you think?"

Ven just stared for a moment.

"Not a whole lot." Ven said.

Ven's reply made the red haired boy shocked, the face he made, made me laugh.

"You're just jealous." He counter, badly. "I'm Lea. Got it memorizes?"

Lea asked for Ventus's name

"Ventus." Ven replies.

"And you?" Lea asked me. "What's you name, lovely lady."

"Cool it hot-shot." I told him. "My names Niea."

Lea gave me a smirk before turning back to Ven.

"Okay, Ventus." Lea said. "Let's fight!."

"Fight?" Ven asked the strange boy. "Why would I want to do that?

"You scared of losing?" Lea asked him. "C'mon."

Lea jumped back and got into a fighting stance.

"Hope you ready!." Lea told him.

Ventus gave in and picked up the wooden sword while standing up.

"Yeah! Now were talking." Lea said.

"You're gonna be sorry." Ven said as he got ready to fight.

"Winner gets a kiss from your cute friend there." Lea called out just as they started fighting.

Wait what? does he mean me? I asked myself as I watched the two boys fight. Ven was kicking his butt. Lea landed on his butt after an attack from Ventus.

"You... Had enough? Lea said. " 'Cause I'm willing to... Call it a draw if you are."

"Huh?" Ven said, before relaxing and giving a chuckle. "Right."

Isa walked over to the two of them, while I jumpped off the ledge I was still sitting on.

"From where I stood, the only thing tou drew was a big L on your forehead for 'Loser'..." Lea's friend, Isa said, "Lame, Laughable..."

"Wha- Isn't this the part where you cheer me up or somethin'?" Lea asked his friend.

Lea listed off things his friend could of said.

"Some friend." Lea complained.

"Oh you mean I was supposed to lie." Isa said.

"Ya see what I got to put up with." Lea said before laying on his back. "Sure hope you don't have friends like him."

Ven Laughed, I gave a chuckle. Now about that kiss. I decide I would humor him.

"Since it was a draw, I supposed that means you both get a kiss then." I spoke up getting the boys attention.

I bent down and gave Lea a kiss... on the cheek of course.

"Lea, we have to go." Isa told him.

"Kay." Lea replied and stood up.

We said a quick good-bye. They walked away, stopped talked and then carried on. Ven turned to me.

"Your not gonna kiss me... are you?" He asked warily.

"No." I told him.

"Thanks, that would be weird." Ven said.

Ven mumbled something that I didn't catch.

"I think were ready to leave." Ven told me.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked around the new world I just entered. Ven and I got separated in the Lanes Between. I decide to look around. I moved forward. As I walked I didn't anything, or anyone. I figured out I was on an island I you see a ship out in the water but had no ways of getting to it.

"I think I'll just pass on this world." I mumbled to myself before taking off back to the Lanes Between.

On way way to the next world, this...Ship? Flew over head and I ended up boarding it by accident. I looked around when a small, blue, creature landed on my head. I grabbed him as he wrangled about.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

The creature stopped fighting to get out of my grip and looked it me. He nodded his head. I set him down and he started walking off. I saw something on the ground and picked it up. It was a wayfinder, the charm Aqua made us.

"Hey little guy!" I called to the creature before he got too far. "I think you dropped this."

The little creature saw I was hold the star shaped object and ran towards me. I handed it back to him. I crouched down to his height.

"Look I have one too!" I told him cheerfully.

His ears perked up.

"Ter-ra." He said.

"Oh!" I sounded. "You've met Terra?"

He nodded.

"Terra's my friends as well." I told him. "Would you like to be one of my friends too?"

That made the little guy seem happy. He shook his head yes pretty fast.

"Well nice to meet you." I told rubbing his head. "I'm Niea."

"Ne-A!" He said.

"Close enough." I said.

I stood up.

"Well, I've got to going." I told him. "I'll see you around."

I left for the Lanes Between once again, not staying long enough to cause any trouble. The next time I entered a new world. It looked like a Colosseum of some kind. Looking around I saw a half goat person, and a very scrawny red head. The goat person saw me and started walking towards me.

"Look I can't help you become a True Hero." He told me. "I already said the the last person I'm booked."

What? True Hero?

"I'm sorry." I told him. "But I'm not interested in becoming a True Hero. I'm just passing through."

"But aren't you here to join the games?" The red head said coming up as well.

"Nope. I'm just looking around." I told him.

"Herc." The goat man said, "You still have training to do if you want to win the games."

The red head nodded.

"Good luck with the game." I told him. "I'll be on my way."

I started walking away.

"Hey Sweet cheeks." Someone called out. "How would you like to join the games."

I turned around to he a very blue person with flames on his head.

"Sorry not interested." I told him before turning back around.

"Come on." He tried. "I can sense that small amount of darkness in you."

I ignored him. I knew I had darkness in my heart, everyone had a small amount, whether or not they knew that.

"I can give you great strength." He still tired.

I stopped and turned around,

"I already told you no." I told him. "I don't want any 'great' strength."

That shut him up. I left this world, to many 'hero' fanatics for my liking. A flash of light appeared before me and I was brought to a very colorful world.

"Excuse me." I heard a high voice call out.

I looked down to see a mouse in a pink dress and a crown.

"Hello." I said.

"Welcome to Disney Town." the mouse told me. "I'm Queen Minnie."

"Nice to meet you, your Highness." I told her, "My name's Niea."

"I thought I would see you soon." She told me. "Terra, Aqua, and Ventus all mention a fourth one."

"What?" I asked.

"Yes, your friends came here as well." She told me, "They one the prize of the Dream Festival."

"That sounds like them." I said.

I gave her another look over, see looks like Mickey a bit.

"I'm sorry." I said. "But you don't happen to know Mickey, do you?"

"Oh! You've meet the King?" She asked.

Mickey's a King?

"I have, he help me in another world." I told her.

"Oh him, always going off to help someone." She said.

"Last I saw him he seemed to be just doing fine." I told her, "You don't have to worry about him."

"Thank you Dear." Minnie told me. "Enjoy the festival."

Queen Minnie walked off, I decided to look around a bit before I leave. I walked over to a shop called, 'Clarabelle's'. I opened the door and walked. It was an ice cream shop.

"Welcome to Clarabelle's would you like to try today's special 'Royalberry' ice cream?" Ask a female cow, who seemed to run the place.

"Sure, I'll take a small." I told her, putting the munny on the counter.

She handed me a small cone with dark pink ice cream. I took a bit. It was sweet. I don't really like sweet foods but this was pretty good.

"Thank you." I told the cow before walking out with my ice cream cone. I walked over to a fence. It seemed like there was a race going on. I notice because some vehicles flew past. It seem like there were no issues here. I finished my ice cream and left. I took to the lanes Between once again. I made sure to head home this time. When I got there I found a troubling site. Terra was on his hands and knees, with Master Xehanort standing over him. I didn't confront them. I just watched. I wondered were Master Eraqus was. A few moments later both men had there Keyblades out. I got ready to jump in just in case but instead of attacking Terra, Master Xehanort made a dark could in the sky before leaving. Once he was gone I ran towards Terra. This darkness that covered our home was slowly tearing it apart.

"Terra!" I called out. "What happened!"

Terra didn't seem to hear me. He must be just as confused as I am with Master Xehanort's action.

"Terra!" I called again.

This time I snapped him out of his daze.

"Niea!" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter." I said. "Where is Master Eraqus?"

"Master Eraqus is gone." He told me. "We need to get to the Keyblade Graveyard."

Master Eraqus was gone. I felt a flurry of emotions pass but I retained my level head.

"I'll tell more later but we have to get out of here." Terra told me.

I gave him a nod and we both left our home.


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow, I was knocked off course and ended up on a sandy island. Just before coming here, I felt a warm light. I saw a bridge leading to a smaller island. On it was nothing but trees. Mostly Palm trees, except one was different. I walked over the bridge to the get a better look at the tree. I was grwing side ways, with another, small trunk grow out at the base, also side was. I took a moment to watch the sunset here. I looked up at the top of this tree. There were star-shaped fruit growing on it. I pulled out my Wayfinder and held it up to the fruit.

"Aqua..." I mumbled.

I saw two boys running around. I smiled and decide I should leave now. I made my way to the Keyblade Graveyard.

* * *

I walked forward. I overlooked this desolate land. I knew my markings have grown darker, I suspect it's from all the darkness I've encountered. I wasn't worried to much about it, They'll fade once more with time. I summoned my Keyblade. I gave it a good look. The light purple blade. It reminded me of a dream catcher, so I called it Dream Chaser. It was a heavy blade, but light at the same time, with feathery designs and a small blue gem tight in the center of the shaft. I looked away from my weapon. I put it away and summoned my Breaker Blade. The multi-formed teal and black weapon was something I always had. Master Eraqus said it was from my parents and that I must learn to fight with it as well, which I did. It was a good back up weapon, even if I rarely used it. It was the only thing I have of my past. I didn't concern myself with those thoughts. I don't care about my past, just my present se;f and my future. I put that blade away as well and moved away from the ledge. I kept walking, even after I enter a field of old, rusty Keyblade. I saw Aqua, Terra, and Ven ahead and ran to meet up. Before I could reach them, the wind picked up and Master, no, just Xehanort was walking towards my three friends. I hurried and closed the distance and stood next to my friends.

"Niea!" They said.

The masked boy also showed up, appearing from behind Xehanort. They both stop a good distances away. Then Xehanort talked about the War, and something called the 'X-blade'. (please note the X-blade is pronounced 'Key'blade just spelled with symbol kye(X).). I didn't care for detail on that stuff. I wanted to fight for my friends just like the other three. When Xehanort was done with his little speech the four of tensed and changed into our armor. Terra in his red, orange, brown and gold. Aqua in her blue and purple tinted sliver and black. Ven in his blue gold and black. And me in my black, white, sliver, and purple. Just as we all were about to move, Terra pushed forward and jumped at Xehanort. Some how able to control the land, he cause a wall of ground to shoot up, taking Terra with it. Xehanort made the ground under him and the masked boy go higher then the one Terra was on. We all moved after that, as the sky grew dark and grey with clouds. Xehanort was preventing any of us from getting to him. Old Keyblades were flying about, being controlled by the Dark Master. The Masked boy seems to be focusing on Ven. I put my Keyblade in front of be to block the onslaught of the old blades. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aqua get smashed into the ground, causing her to lose her helmet. I ran toward them while Aqua assisted Terra. Terra was sent flying, landing just in front of Xehanort. Ven moved behind the Master but failed in his attack, getting caught by the old man. I saw my chance and moved forwards towards him. I slashed but the same thing happened and I missed. I was knocked of the piller of ground by the flying blades, I landed hard, my helmet flew off and landed somewhere. I tried standing but my legs couldn't seem to support me. I saw Aqua and a frozen Ven and the ground. A blue light flared about. I looked up to see a giant heart-shaped moon above our fight. I saw Terra using his rider to get back up to Xehanort. I stood up again, this time staying up. I looked over to Aqua again to see a man with an eye patch. He took note of me and turned his weapon to me. Even though I could stand, did not me I could move. The man's attack hit me full on and I landed on the ground again. My eyes closed.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a bright ball of light going a stray. Ven was directly under it. I saw Mickey running toward it, no idea where he came from. Aqua was trying to get to Ven. I stood up to see Aqua grabbing Ven's hand as they we in the air. The bright light explode. I could hear Aqua's and Mickey's screams as the entire area was covered in this brightness. I cover my face with my arms as the brightness knocked me knocked me backwards. My back hit a stone pillar. It hurt but it stopped be from flying any father away. I don't know where Terra is. I opened my eyes again to see I was in the Lanes Between, just floating there. I saw Aqua and Ven floating nearby. I moved over to them just as Mickey appeared. The mouse and I nodded to each other. He grabbed Aqua's hand, and I grabbed Ven's. Mickey's Star thing took up to Master Yen Sid. We landed inside the Tower. Aqua was unconscious, and Ven was... I don't know in a dazed. Mickey and I explained what happened at the graveyard. I was healed up. I was tired after what has happened this entire time. I sat against the wall and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up Aqua shaking me.

"Come on Sleepy head." She told me.

I stood up. Aqua picked up Ven and carried him on her back.

"We're taking Ven to a safe place." She told me. "He will be sleeping for a while."

I gave her a nod. Aqua and Yen Sid must of talked while I was asleep. On the front steps of the tower. Ven moved. He used his key blade to open a doorway for us. Aqua and I walked trough with Ven. Ven took us home. To the Land of Departure. I wasn't completely destroyed but it was torn apart. Aqua was shock at it's state, I just stared. I saw Master Eraqus' Keyblade on the ground in front of us. Aqua pick it up and we both move up the steps, toward the building. Once inside Aqua set Ven on Master Eraqus' chair.

"Stay here." Aqua told me.

She grab Master Eraqus' Keyblade and moved behind the chairs. Moments later the room was engulfed with light. I closed my eye due to the brightness. When I opened them, the room was now completely white. Ven was now seated in the only chair, and Aqua came out from behind it. We said our good-byes to the sleeping Ven before leaving this new land. Outside was still dark. A long winding road stood in front of us and the destroyed build, now looked like a castle.

"Niea." Aqua called.

"Yes?" I said.

"As Master I give you the result of your exam." She told me. "I now grant you the Title of Master."

"I'm honored." I told her.

In truth I forget the I was taking an exam, with all that had happen.

"Neia." Aqua spoke again. "I'm going to go face Xehanort once more. I do not was you to interfere with the fight and fight another world to live in."

I nodded.

"I understand." I told her.

I gave her a smile.

"See you later." I said.

Aqua returned the smile and began walking off, leaving me on my own. I used my rider and went to Radiant Garden. To my surprise I saw Terra, with white hair, standing in the middle of the courtyard. I just left. I promise Aqua I would not get involved, no matter what. Instead I just walked away. I saw Aqua come. I watched the fight happen from afar when they were both enveloped in a light. When the light passed, Terra was still there, and Aqua was gone. Tear rolled down my face. Terra was on the ground knocked and Aqua's armor was empty, her Keyblade left behind as well. I was about to go check on Terra when three men showed up. One of them being the one who attacked me at the graveyard. I took this as a sign to not show up. I pulled out my Wayfinder and held it close to my heart.

'Aqua' I thought.

My purple star charm glowed, but the glow quickly faded. I knew I would meet her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Another world consumed by darkness. The one year I lived here I had made friend with the two boy, Isa and Lea. I ran towards the castle, Lea said they were planning on sneaking in again. I wanted to be able to save my friends this time. I heard a scream. I turned to the Kairi. I ran to her. I picker her up just as the ground began splitting up under our feet. A chunk of stone hit my in the head and I was knocked down. I pulled Little Kairi closer to me as Darkness swallowed us. As Started closing my eyes. Just as I was about the close them I saw Kairi's necklace glow. She drifted out of my arms, I struggled to grab her but the swirling Darkness prevented my body from moving. My eyes closed and Darkness was all I knew.


End file.
